Who Is It?
by Lefie
Summary: "So what is it you need from me?" Hermione hesistated ,"Well you remember the Draco Malfoy case?" Harry nodded "Well, yesterday his grave was uncovered,Draco Malfoy wasn't in it. Harry the ministry wants you to find him." Hp/Alex? PLS review slight mpre
1. Chapter 1

**Author:pls enjoy this story I cam up with while listening to who is it my Mj (RIP) **

**Dislaimer: I do not own JK rwling charcters**

**

* * *

****Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

Draco stared at his neck it was marked with bruises, he stared at his torn face. He lips were swollen and bleeding, his cheek was bruised , and he

flinched when he tried to touch it. Getting up he limped over to the closet in his expansive room. Picking out certain outfits he muttered a spell he

watched them as they folded themselves neatly and piled inside of the bag. He could not really fill any emotion for the corpse on the floor, Staring

dispassionately at it he could only see his freedom within it's dead eye's. He went back to the vanity table and pulled out a note kissing it, he placed

it on the table. If everything went well tomorrow everyone would assume Draco Malfoy had died and Alexander Union would be born.

**4yrs later**

The night sky flickered with stars as they watched two lovers below kissing passionately. "please please "Gasp" don't leave me, I need you."

Silver flickered opened and stared into brown eyes, he coldly stated "I give my all to you for one night and that is all." Later Alex slipped on his

clothes and walked out of the room the silver case heavy with cash. He felt empty it was better feeling empty he walked down the hall turning he

stopped in the stairwell. "You are late." The man before him glared threw thick glasses, Alex new better than to react " He is dead as you wanted, I

slit his throat like the customer wanted."

Handing over the case he walked away and let the helpers change him. He never called them anything else , when they were done there was no

longer a blonde but a Red head with a spunky style that stood in his place. "Who is next?" He asked empty silver blue eyes waiting for the answer.

"The politician Freddie Zincs, He raped an 23 year old college student her father wants revenge, calmly the man handed him the file… It seems you

have gotten used to the killing." Alex eyes flickered up to his "I am simply paying back a debt that I incurred when I was foolish."

* * *

Alex walked into the hotel calmly he handed his card over to the body guard , who took it and read "James" and nothing else. The bodyguard

stood aside and open the door for him, Alex walked into the room and smiled at the man standing against the wall. He stood careless , with his shirt

un- button and his black slacks covering muscled thighs. Alex was grabbed immediately and kissed with fervor. Alex leaned into him allowing himself

to be led into the bedroom.

The man laid on the bed , Alex straddled him and leaned down kissing his lips, chin, and neck. Leaning he removed the ice pick from the back of his

pants. And with cold eyes stabbed the man several times . Watching his eyes go dead , he jumped off the bed and walked back to the door wiping

his smeared lipstick he winked at the body guard and left.

The next morning all papers were filled with the news of the brutal killing of Freddie Zincs.

* * *

Alex sighed as he watched the people in the park playing this was peace. The wind caused the trees to sway. Closing his eye's he could imagine

the life he could have after he filled his part of the contract. Getting up he swiped a leaf from his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

* * *

Alex stared at "glass" man as if he was crazy "What do you mean? I am not hired to kill anyone tonight, That's my only job." The glass man

merely stated the same thing he had stated before "You have been hired to protect someone tonight, so you may still get to kill the bad guys." Alex

glared "Who is it?" It is the minister of Britain, he will be going to a ball with the magical world." Alex flinched at that, luckily the other man decided to

ignore it " He is aware of a group of terrorist who are against seeing any muggles and wizards have peace together , so he believed they may

target him." Alex rolled his eye's and stood from his plush leather chair and walked over to the window that over looked the city. "So he wants a

body guard, and that would be me, turning he stared at the man … Why not Cynthia ?she could do it." The glass man shook his head "She fell in love

and as the contract stipulates she no longer must work for us." Alex eye's widened " The man excepted her being a high cost whore." Alex was

aware of that loophole within the contract if the person you loved excepts such an explanation you could leave with half of what you made every

night. Alex turned away his eyes feeling dry "Lucky her." "I will do this." "Good" The man said "You will being going as a women." Alex sighed "See

you , than."

* * *

Alex felt eye's of driver upon him feeling nervous, he allowed himself to lick his lips as the only show of emotion. As he waited for the Minister in the

Benz,closing is his eyes he allowed himself a moment to compose himself. The door opened and an Older gentlemen sat down beside. Alex

immediately henoticed the minister was not bad looking with intense hazel eye's and grey hair at his temple's, Giving him a wise look. "Are you the

one who is towatch me ?" Alex simply nodded "Good, at least your attractive." The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they arrived ,The cameras

flashed as Alexplaced his hand in the other mans he was helped out of the car. He stood quietly behind the minister as he talked to the reporters.

They finally made it inside and Alex hoped this would end soon.

Walking along the Hallways Alex felt slightly disoriented , he had drank the champagne that had been spiked with something. He didn't know

whether it was a poison or a date rape drug. Luckily the glass man had the culprit but Alex had went to the bathroom only to come out feeling dizzy.

He stopped and leaned against the wall. Hearing giggling he turned and noticed a couple against the wall. Deciding to move further away he walked

towards the terrace. Untill he trip as cut short by him bumping into someone's chest "oh I'm sorry…" Alex looked up into Vibrant eye's _"green…their _

_green ." _His mind told him "No, I should apologize." But instead of saying that Alex leaned closer to the smell of forest and wind"Umm are you okay…

do you need me to get someone for you." Alex didn't say anything merely wrapped his arms around the persons neck "I've found what I'm looking

for." With out any thought Alex leaned up placed his lips upon the other's.

* * *

Harry was in shock, He had simply wanted to disappear from the stupid ball but he had been delayed by the minister. Instead , he had only

gotten away after drinking several glasses of brandy and fire whiskey He closed his eyes and heard the other moan, feeling it go straight to his

crotch. Harry Picked the person up and hurried into the closest room. Thank Crouch for having this event at his new manor. The person didn't even

notice the change of atmosphere, they simply clung to him Harry laid them on the bed and groaned at the sight of the curvaceous body. He leaned

down and lost himself within the woman's arms.

* * *

Alex awoke startled by a hand on his shoulder, to only look blearily at glass man. "What are you doing in my room?" The glass man frowned and

pointed at his back, Alex looked behind himself and gasped, jerking out of the bed he began grabbing clothes from the floor. Looking down ,he

sighed when he realized he was still in woman form. He also he was not at his home and it was still night. "You were heavily disoriented, from what

we found out to be a complicated mix of 'Ex' and other drugs." Alex nodded and fallowed the man out of the room. "I hope he does not remember

any of this." The glass man nodded seeming to agree with him "We will be leaving for Russia tomorrow." Alex nodded As he was led to the car, he

noticed the stars before he fully got in, they seemed to be dancing. Shaking his head he got fully into the car.

**2 months later**

"You are being let go from your contract." Alex sighed he knew they would catch on "How did you find out?" The glass men merely stared "Of

course , you simply did." Alex got up and walked towards the door "I have never ever said this to anyone else but in your case I will tell you one

thing, Stop running." Alex nodded and left the agency to never return.

**6 yrs later**

Alex chased after his son who was running threw the crowd without a worry. "Gabe…GABE…" Gabriel Aries Union smiled back at his father.

Before slammed right into a pair of two tall legs. Slightly disoriented he looked into worried Green eye's. Alex picked up his son , once he caught up

"What have I told you about running while we're in a crowd." Alex gently admonished, looking up Alex was about to say thank you. When he looked

right into Green eye's remembered to well especially when He had seen them in anger and passion. Catching himself staring he mentally shook

himself "I'm sorry he bumped into you." The man smiled "It's okay I'm used to it."

Harry admonished himself, how could he say such a stupid thing. The shorter looked slightly messy with raven blue hair and grey eye's. He made

Harry's heart skip a little, Harry had been out looking for Hermione who he was suppose to meet about a case of miss identity. Shaking himself from

his stupor he reached out for the other mans hand "I'm sorry , mister…" the man grabbed and shook "Alex, Alexander union." Harry smiled "Alex, he

whispered… but I must be going if you need anything you can reach at the address." He handed over his card and waved good bye and jogged of

into the crowd.

Harry smiled at Hermione when she waved him over , once they had taken their seats and ordered cups of tea. They got down to business "So

what is it you need from me?" Hermione frowned "Well you remember the Draco Malfoy case. " Harry's face grimaced, who didn't Draco Malfoy had

been found beaten to death in his manor. All clues had pointed to his father , who later admitted to trying to beat the boy into submitting to joining

him in his ambition to becoming the next dark lord. "Yes, I remember why?" Hermione gestured to the photo on the table "last week we got a hold of

some one stealing the graves of the Malfoy family. When we caught him he had dragged a body out of a grave unlike the other bodies in this family

grave site it was dressed in rags and several inches shorter. When we asked where the body came from he pointed to the headstone. Now if I recall

Draco Malfoy never had green skin, large ears and green eyes." Harry stared at a photo of a half decomposed elf "And your point?' Hermione rolled

her eye's "One Draco Malfoy obviously is not dead , second this means that Luscius Malfoy is not guilty and will be let out of prison, and that you

have now been assigned to find where the real Draco Malfoy is."

* * *

**Author : pls be kind and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: pls enjoy and remember to review lol**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any harry potter charcters. Rip MJ**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alex watched the lights flash by from his flat, breathing in the scent of his peppermint tea. He wondered would he get used to life in the light

again. He walked back to the wall, entering a room with a teddy bear on it. He looked down on the child on the bed, now he could never go back to

being alone. Smiling sadly to himself he closed the door, after finishing the tea he went to bed.

* * *

**Harry Pov'**

Harry stared at the floor looking for anything that would give him, any small clues. He wondered only, why and where could Draco. He turned

around when he hear someone enter, "Here you are , Harry." Harry looked Seamus and noticed his excited look, "We found a lead, A muggle cab

driver remembers picking a young man that night, looking down at his notes he grimaced…It seems the young man , was limping and he asked to be

dropped off at the airport."

Harry looked at him in confusion "The Airport?" Seamus nodded, Harry swore "Okay, go the local muggle airport and talk to the minister and see if

we can get a warrant to look through the recorded flight's for that night." Seamus nodded and walked out. Harry stared at the door his thoughts

running into each other _"I'll found Draco Malfoy and when I do, I will want answer's."_

* * *

**Alex's Pov**

Alex stared at the Man at his door "You, can not really be here?" Standing before him was the 'glass' man from years ago. The man merely nodded

his head "I believe if you allow me in you'll find out why I'm here." Alec merely nodded and allowed him in, they both took a seat in Alex's living room.

"So, why have you come here?" The 'glass' man turned his eyes to Alex "It seems one of our old customers, has decided he wants to cover his

tracks, Alex eyes went cold… Cynthia was killed last night by a planted bomb."

Alex eyes seemed to drop three degrees "What does that have to do with me? I ask again…" The 'glass' man hesitate "Alex, his next victim is

you." Alex immediately stood up "You, want me to get him before he gets me ." The man simply nodded, Alex gritted his teeth "In exchange you will

protect Gabe." The 'glass' man nodded, Alex could feel the contract clamping it's hands around his throat again.

* * *

**Harry's Pov'**

Harry cracked his neck as he rolled it, "Have you found anything, yet." He turned around only to see Hermione. "Yea, so far we know he took a

cab to a muggle airport, flicking his eyes through his notes … He stopped in Nashville, rented a car with straight cash and a little wand work. Seamus

tracked to car down to another establishment in New York city. We even found out were he was staying temporarily under the name of 'David

Celeste', but here is where it get's foggy, showing her the list he stood… David was working for social services for a year, before he came upon a

case supposedly about a young boy who always came in to school mysteriously bruised. He tried to help, but the child showed up dead a month

later, He quit the next day, and two day's later the culprit was found strangled and the 'David Celeste' had disappeared."

Hermione eye's read the list, when she was finished, she turned her eyes up to Harry "Well, will you be going to New York to join Seamus in the

investigation there?"

Harry turned and looked thoughtful, finally shaking his head "No, I think it would be better if I stayed gathering more info, plus Seamus has been

dying to head an investigation so I'll allow him this one. Just then his phone range, walking over to it he picked up. "Hello, Seamus…Yes I'm still

gathering notes…No, I'll stay here….The Hair caught in the rope belonged to who…ah., I'll call you back." Placing the phone down, Harry's Face was

filled with confusion. "What is it, Harry. What have you found out?" Harry facial expression never changed " The boy that 'David' tried to help, Killer

was killed with a rope. In the rope fiber's they found hair and it matched Draco Malfoy's. Not only that, Harry turned towards Hermione… Two day's

later another man was killed, He was a known for being a dangerous criminal with a sick obsession with little boys, He was found dead by poison,

And with the evidence themuggles had found Hair but could never match to an existing person. Seamus just matched it to Draco Malfoy, I think

Hermione this has gotten more serious than we thought."

* * *

**'Alex's' Pov'**

Alex allowed himself to be tugged in different direction's, opening his eyes, watched as he was changed once again before the mirror. Getting up

when thehelpers finished the oldest one, pushed his hair behind his ear "Perfect." Alex nodded and walked along the hallway stopping before the

'glass' black hair curled slightly giving him the innocent ,wide eyed teen look. "You know what you have to do correct." Alex nodded "Just as

we used todo, Kill him with the needle and leave quickly after." Alex got into the car and watched the passing lights in empty arrived

to the building, Alex got out of the car and walked up the steps. Stopping, He knocked upon the door, it was opened to him by anaged butler. "He is

awaiting you in the solarium. The last door to your right." Alex nodded, entering the room he stopped when he saw who was standing infornt of the

fire place. In shock his mind spinning in thought, His never any showing of it. For standing before him was standing a friend of the past , that he

wanted to remain buried, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Author: pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:REad and review my lovely's *cough* lol**

**Dislaimer:No I dont own Harry potter lol or his characters "falls back in laughter." RIP MJ**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Out side manor**

San Curwen, knew when to keep his mouth shut, he wondered when Alex would come out , he had no time to be waiting. Picking up his drink he

swigged it back, he never had a chance to escape when an arm. Reach around his chest and sliced his throat with the left hand. His head hit the

dash board with a thump.

* * *

**Zabini Manor, Solarium**

Blaise Zambini stared at the lovely boy before him, he had heard from the lovely high end whore service from his mother. He felt no remorse for

cheating one his wife pansy, she had her own affairs just like him. As long as no one else find out, especially thier son they were both happy. Smiling

he walked forward and brought his hand up to slide a thumb across the boys features. The boy leaned into his touch," Your name?" The boy

dropped his coat and pulled a silver card from his back pocket, it read 'Adam' . He stared into innocent blue eyes, he was entranced instantly and

slammed there lips together.

* * *

**Bridge over the Thames**

Meanwhile 'glass' man was overseeing the safety of Gabe, the 6 year old was a curios little bugger. They were on their way to the safe house,

Where they would meet Alex, He sighed this career was just to hard at times. He watched the lamps pass by,His glasses reflecting the lights. He

wished he had choosen a career involving Flowers. He chuckled, Ed Gloven, former FBI agent, planting flower for living, funny. He never expected the

car that slammed into the back of his. Jerking his neck around he immediately knew it was on purpose. He unbuckled and grabbed the boy into his

arms. Jumping out of the car, he protected the boy with his body. He felt an sharp object slam into his back, feeling something spill down his back.

The world went black, while in the back ground he heard an ambulance.

* * *

**Zambini's manor**

Alex could not help but react as he had been trained to, letting the other touch him all over. Alex relaxed into his touch, gripping the others

shoulders he rubbed his body against the other. He could not kill this man, His eyes went to the wall that was decorated in a grey diamond pattern.

What a useless fact, he thought, pulling away from the mouth that was currently nibbling at his throat. Alex looked into the others eyes, what he

saw did not make him happy. Turning, he picked up his cape and walking to the door, he turned around at the mans questioning look. "It seems we

are unsuitable ." "What do you mean ? I paid for you." Alex simple smiled and walked out of the room and out of the house. Only to find his driver

dead.

* * *

**France, Paris**

Harry stared at the door of the establishment an anonymous had lead him to. The sign read 'les escortes d'amants', Harry sighed He gotten a tip

that the Draco Malofy had eventually, come here and had never been seen leaving it. Walking inside, Harry immediately felt out of place, everything

had a 'I'm rich' feel to it. Harry walked up to the counter, the woman behind he desk looked up at him as if she had been waiting for him all along.

"I'm here for…um services." The woman smiled, "Of course, now are you for the Black or Red services?" Harry was confused, no one had mentioned

this part "Umm it's an red matter." The woman's face kept the same Smile "Than please take a seat in those chairs over there and some one will be

with you in a minute." Harry said thanks and sat down.

* * *

**The Escort Service/?**

A minute later he was called for, by a brown haired woman in a Red suit. She told him to fallow her, as the walked Harry observed the paintings

on the wall. "Who are those paintings of?" The smiled "Those are the people that are our employees, our boss like to have it done to, as he says

'capture their innocents before the loose it in our business." She walked up to two mahogany double doors and pushed them open. "Mister Castair,

the client is here to see." Harry walked forward, the woman winked at him and closed the door behind him. The man Castair's had dark features, not

unhandsome at all, just very exotic. Harry, thought the man could, greek, with such dark looks. Harry took a seat at the chair Castair's pointed to,

when they where both finished pleasantries. The man finally got down to business," Now, Mister Donnelly, who do you want us to kill for you?"

* * *

**Dr. Diana's Private office**

Doctor Diana Grage, could not believe the notes before her, She had already alerted the Aurors. She had been on night duty when the call had

come in that a some wizards had been caught in an explosion on a bridge. She had run to help, most of the victims had been simply wounded , while

one man had died protecting a young boy. She had immediately went into action by diagnosing the boy and seeing who he was with a stats spell.

According to her finding's the boy was the son of the now dead Draco Malfoy and The currently alive Harry Potter. You could see, why this would be

troubling.

* * *

**Author:Pls review and read my other stuff if feel the gumption to * hides knife* I mean it only if you _feel_ like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:Hey thank you for you feedback pls Enjoy**

**Dislaimer:I don't own Jk rowlings characters or work**

**Mpreg mentioned, Dead body**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**The Escort Service/Assanation Service**

Harry sputtered as he stared at the man before him, the man's eyes bored into his. "Mister potter, I am fully aware of who you are." Harry's

eye's narrowed, "I assume there is reason you felt the need to sneak into our establishment, Castairs walked over to the cabinet behind, pulling a

crystal decanter from it he, methodically filled a glass with brandy. Turning around he sat at his desk and sighed, "So… the only question is, who

are you looking for?" Harry sat up straighter "I am looking for a man named, Draco Malfoy." Castairs sipped from his glass and thoughtfully looked

at the computer before him. Placing his glass down, he began tapping away at the computers keyboard. "Ah… you mean Draco Malfoy aka

Alexander Union aka Silver Death."The man raised his brow, in approval "Very skillful and clean, one of our best."

Harry stood and with out walked around the desk to see a picture of Draco Malfoy on the screen of the computer. _"Got'ya."_

* * *

**Infront of Zabini's manor**

Alex stared at the dead body for moment, trying to take in what he was seeing. Hearing a dog barking, shook Alex out of his stupor quickly he

jerked the car door open and pulled the body out. Dumping it, he climbed in and shut the door. Someone was definitely out to get him and had

used Zabini as bait. Alex head jerked up, _"If they knew he was going to be here, then they must know…" _Turning the key in the ignition, Alex sped off

to Save his son. _"Please, please you're the only thing I have left, please be okay."_

* * *

**Some where I'm sure my fan's are glad their not.**

A man stood outside of a room, the door read 1209 knocking he was allowed in. "Your late, again." The man flinched, reaching into his pocket

he pulled a small box. "It took me awhile but I found it, for you." The shadowed figured , motioned with his hand, the object flew into his hand,

"Ah…Finally you're in my hands." A shadowed hand slowly caressed the box , as a lover would caress his love. The man shifted in the growing

silence. "umm about my payment…" He left the sentence hanging, when felt a cold pain through his heart. "Yes, your payment, I believe I have just

settled it ." The mans body slumped and fell to the ground with a soft thump. The shadow turned and stared out the moonlit window, "Draco,

Draco…I'm coming for you, my love." The box glinted Ominously in the silver light.

* * *

**Gabes hospital room**

**St. Mungos**

**Childrens Ward**

Gabe sat confused in the hospital bed, a man in Auror robes had kept asking him where his papa was. Gabe could only tell them he didn't know,

they kept saying 'Draco' but he knew his papa's name was Alex. Gabe grew frustrated and stopped talking , until he heard a soft voice call his

name. Looking up, he met The darkest pair of eyes he ever seen, standing in front of the door way. Was a man of dark looks, pale skin and with

slight hooked nose. The man simply stared at him as if entranced, finally the man spoke "I cannot doubt that this is Draco Malfoy's son. The

question is, where have you been, all this time."

* * *

**St. Mungos**

**Children's Ward**

Recently retired potion master, Severus Snape was entranced by the site of the boy. The child look just as Draco had when he was six.

Inwardly, Snape still grieved for his godson, wishing he could have done something to stop Lucius. The boy's eye's were different though, were all

the other Malfoy's ported silver ice like eye's. This boy sported one green eye and one blue eye. Snape jerked around when a felt a hand on his

shoulder, standing behind was a doctor, he knew by the robes she was wearing. "You, must be The Severus Snape." Snapes quickly assessed the

name tag, "And you are the doctor of Gabriel's case. She nodded, leading away from the door way they stopped farther along the hallway. "I

believe the child is not aware of his fathers real name or old life style, he is aware of the wizarding world, but only in an abstract sense."

Dr. Grage was scared to lay down the other fact, to this man anyway. Knowing of the animosity the man held for the savior. Anyone who went to

Hogwarts knew of the man's mini hatred of the wizardings world savior. "And I also believe he is not aware that his other father is, she paused…

Harry Potter." Snapes open look of shock said everything.

* * *

**On the Ice Train**

Harry Potter was currently on he way back to London when got a odd feeling in his chest. Something big would be going down soon, he just

didn't know what. This feeling gave him nostalgia of his old school days, fighting Voldemort. Now if you were Harry potter , all you can say is "What

will come, will come." Or you can fight like hell to find out what it was to come. What do you think he would choose?

* * *

**Author: Thanks, pls review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Ple enjoy my stroy and pls review and give me feedback thank you**

**Dislcaimer: These don't belong to me the belong to JK Rowling except for the obvius ones.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

* * *

**International Portkey Travel Arrival Center (IPTAC) **

Stiletto heels clicked as a woman walked along the tiled floor, tossing her head, causing brilliant red hair to fall on pale shoulders. She stopped at

a door, knocking she walk inside she smiled a the tall gangly man in front of her. "Ron, your back mother will be so happy, she hugged him and

stepped back giving him a once over…You've changed from your stay with Charlie." Ron shrugged he smiled, "You've changed too,Ginny let get home

I'm tired from the several port keys I had to take" They left arm in arm.

* * *

**ST, Mungos(hall way)**

Snape stared at the woman before him, trying to regain composure he cleared his throat. "Are you telling me my god so, the number one rival to

the Boy- Who -Will - Never -Die, The dark to potter's over bearing liGHT, SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER." The doctor shrunk back at his yelling, "Please

sir , refrain from yelling in the hospital," Snap took a calming breath. His mind was already miles away, forming ways to keep this news from the

media. Looking at the woman "You haven't told anyone else about this?"

"I contacted the aurors, they have already interviewed him." Snape sighed than it was already out. "You will give the a child a clean bill of health,

and release from you care and he will be leaving with me, glaring…and tell no one else of what you know." The woman nodded, grunting Snape

walked back towards Gabe's room.

* * *

**Some where you dont want to be!!!**

"It seems you plans are going well…father." The man in the shadows merely nodded, "Your fascination with… him, seems interesting. Tell me,

what about him, makes him your obsession?" The man stood, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight "Why, because when he bleeds his beautiful,

when he is crying out for help, he makes me shudder in ecstasy, those brilliant silver eyes filled with tears just makes me melt." The young man

shuddered, hoping the older of the two didn't notice. "Well, whatever it is don't get caught father, we have enough issues as it is." The older man

ignored him and merely caressed the ugly scar on his neck. "I'll have you in my hands soon, very soon."

* * *

**The Rode infront of bridge**

Alex sped by other cars , when he was stalled by a police man waving a flag. Alex stopped the car when he saw in the distance, fire on the

bridge . Getting out he ran passed the police towards the bridge, feeling the world crumble, when he noticed the number on the license plate. _"My _

_son…."_He fainted.

* * *

**Harry's Office (Private investigation biulding 1675)**

Harry yawned as he sat at his desk , going through paperwork. He was so close to finding Draco Malfoy. He looked when he heard a knock on his

door, his eyes widened when saw who it had been. The bane of his school years stood before him, "What can I help you with Prof. Snape." Harry

gritted his teeth when the man didn't say anything, but stared at him. Finally moving he walked fully inside and closed the door. Arranging himself in

the chair in front of his desk. "Mister Potter I am not here for your inane chatter, I have come to know one thing and only one thing." Harry's eye's

narrowed "And that would be?" Snape eye's went cold "How long were you romantically involved with my godson, Draco Malfoy?" Harry felt his jaw

fall "What…?!"

* * *

**Zabini's family mansion**

Zabini rubbed his forehead, he had a headache "I can only tell you what I know officer." Zabini glared at the offending cop in front of him "I came

out this morning and their it was, I don't even know where it came from, do I look like I need to kill some random driver." The cop gave him look that

suggested he would do such a thing. Blaise swore he would find out where that whore went and get recompense, for the misery he was going

through.

* * *

**(Private investigation biulding) Autopsy Lab**

Hermione frowned as she stared at the body laid out on her lab table. The elf had been forced to take poly. potion. And then it was given a poison,

some one had planned this. The question was still, who had put all this into place and why? She hummed to herself writing a quick note down she

looked at her watch. Great, she could stop by Harry's office to give him the autopsy of the elf.

* * *

**The Burrow**

Ron stared at the wall of his old room, feeling nostalgia he turned over and looked out the window. He had been gone for 2 years , he had used

the excuse that he needed to find himself. Which had been slightly true, years of being the little 'nobody' brother to the bill, Charlie, and twins.

Including being the side kick to Harry, had left little time to figure out himself. So packing his bags he had lied about Charlie's invite and had went

back packing across the magical world. He had even met someone he could love…Ron's thoughts stopped there, he would not allow himself to think

about the other. Getting up Ron grabbed his coat it was time to give Harry a surprise visit.

* * *

**Azakaban Sea(you know where it is, wizard.)**

A figure sat in a boat as it sailed across the sea , if one where to look in the distance they would see a tall stone structure in the back. The

building held a desolate look about it. The figured sneered at the guard that was rowing the boat, "I hope you will not allow us to drown, I have not

been set free only to die of drowning due to the incompetence of the guard rowing." "Mister Malfoy, if you have noting good to say, say nothing at

all." lucius sneered and stared back at the building. He was finally free, and had a lot to get done.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading**

**lol review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hey sry for the late chapter i got caught up with somthing else...lol another story in the works...haha**

**Dislaimer: I do not own any of the JK Rowliing characters Castairs is mine and you might meet some other interesting characters :)**

**I hope those reading the story have enjoyed it so far. I am not a very practical writer and your advice and honestly taken to heart. **

**So if you have an opinion pls put it in, and I hope you can get past the proulouge that entire thing was based on video. **

**So pls stay for the rest.**

**~~lefie**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry glared at Snape as if he had lost his mind. I mean really, him and Draco Malfoy? Should he be concerned? Although he didn't shudder in

disgust at the very thought instantly it took a moment to respond. "Snape, I don't know where you came up with such a joke but I assure you it is

not as funny as you would like to think." Snape looked at him with a blank expression, then continued, "At this moment laying in the guess room of

my house is a child. The child's medical records and test results show that you are his father. Likewise, without error the child is also Draco

Malfoy's.

Harry was perplexed beyond words. When he finally uttered something coherent, "they must be wrong! You and I both know that Draco died

more than 10 years ago." Snape maintained his resolve and sighed, turning his head away from Harry as if bored with the company. He cleared his

throat and was about to speak. Just then someone knocked on the door. Harry's attention was interrupted but he was grateful for a distraction

from this conversation so he anxiously yelled, "Come in!"

***

Opening the door, Ron peaked his head around the door adorned with a broad smile. He took a moment to view the entire room then he cringed

once he spotted the other occupant in the room. Ron quickly recovered the smile and entered the room closing the door behind him, then spoke

with caution. "Harry, I would have waited if I had known you were in the middle of something." Harry rose from his chair shaking his head as if to

clear his thoughts. He tried to sound cheerful as he spoke, "don't worry about it, Snape and I were just finishing up here". He quickly glanced in

Snape's direction looking for reassurance, "weren't we."

Ron noticed the pointed look Harry gave Snape. Snape simply sneered painfully, "Yes we were just finishing up" as he glowered in response to

Harry. "We _will _finish Tomorrow." Moving abruptly he gathered his belongings a walked out of the room. Ron viewed the scene with wonder

between the just closed door and Harry, wondering what he had just witnessed.

***

Alex woke up with a shock and his body jerked upright, he looked around the room and his eyes took in the white walls. He sighed and noticed

the windows, this was different, since he half expected to be hidden in a dungeon somewhere. He relaxed a bit and leaned back against the

headboard. He tried to collect his thoughts, but was startled out of his attempted reverie when the door swung open.

Alex's face went ashen and sickly as the visitor spoke. "I am happy to see that you are well Mr. Alexander or should I say Draco...", the Visitor

slurred. Draco flinched when he heard his name slither off lips of his Guest. "I have become aware of some interesting new developments of late.

Draco watched the Visitor take a seat beside his bed and unnecessarily close.

He continued to divulge, "like the fact you are being investigated." The man sighed and continued, "well not you, also known as 'Alexander Union'

but you, Draco Malfoy. The grave that should be holding your remains was instead occupied by something a little less human." He paused to let

these facts sink in while he waited for a reaction. Instead Draco asked in a most relaxed fashion, "And Monseiur Castairs what does that have to

do with the me, now?" Leaning even closer and visibly agitated, Monsieur Castairs said "well, it begs a question. Why would someone be out to kill

Draco Malfoy when he is already dead, Hmm?"

***

Gabe glared at the wall, he wanted his father, and he wanted him now. Gabe didn't mind the man who had brought him here, but he missed being

in his own room. Getting up Gabe walked over to the door. Reaching from his tip toes he pulled the lever and took a peak around the opened door.

He looked up and down the hall. It was empty so he trotted off to explore the vast Halls of spinners end.

***

A young girl sat in the door of an old house, playing with a doll she hummed to herself. She looked across the street and saw two men get into a

limo. She shivered when one of them noticed that she was looking and waved in her direction. She felt assaulted by his awareness and did not like

his look. Her grandmother's voice in her mind said "he had a bad juju about him." Instead she thought that teeth should not be that sharp. The girl

jumped up and ran all the way to her home and found comfort in her Grandmother's warm arms.

***

Theodore Nott stared at the worn picture in his hand. It had been a mistake to think that the bond could be broken. To think that walking away

would allow him to forget his feelings. Theo looked at his watch while clutching the picture to his chest. In less than five minutes he would be at his

destination. "Wait, please wait for me Ron" he quietly mouthed. He looked down at the picture he held and smiled at the sparkling blue eyes

looking back up at him.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I hope you enjoyed that 7th chapter coming soon. REVIEW PLS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Reeeeaaally Long time to wait but I don't do wasted authors notes. this one was hard because,**

**I wasnt sure how I would ****exactly tie everything together. Considering everyone thought for a moment it was zabini (awww) **

**but I hate stories that tell u everything**

**right away somtimes I like un answered questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.(bows)**

**Dislaimer: No I Don't own Harry potter characters or gain a profit from this.**

* * *

**_Angel wings torn apart_**

**_Breathless fall silent now_**

**_Hopeless dream reawaken_**

**_The king has died_**

**_The beggar cried_**

**_And gleeful happiness_**

**_While the kingdom mourned_**

**_Jealousy ate at the beggar_**

**_Why do you mourn_**

**_The selfish king_**

**_In the answer the woman cried_**

**_A beggar knows not_**

**_The answer to that_**

**_But I can hear it_**

**_In the gentle cry of a babe_**

**_And the soft touch of a smile_**

**_The king a man of mystery_**

**_Lies 6 ft under_**

**_Not the dance with his queen_**

**_We miss the jolly king_**

**_Who held even the hand_**

**_Of you_**

**_A beggar half mad with greed_**

**_So be not shameful and cruel_**

**_For now is a time to mourn_**

**_The passing of a sweet man_**

**_And not to count_**

**_The evils of one man_**

**_~amen_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_

* * *

_

Ron watched Harry poke at his roast beef, lost in thought. He was worried but over the years he had learned patients. Everyone had to grow up

eventually, taking bite of his mash potatoes. He left Harry to his thoughts, allowing his own mind to wonder. His mind's loose thoughts strayed

back to 'Him', He did not need the thought of 'him' walking around in his mind . It was suppose to have been more than a simple fling but

something's just don't last forever no matter how much you fight for them. Theo , should have fought harder for him. Instead Ron had a bag of

galleons lying in his traveling pack , burning a hole through his pride. "Ron, what's wrong?" Ron jerked his mind from his morose thoughts and

looked into concerned Green eyes.

***

Snape watched the boy climb the tree in his front garden, he had caught him roaming in the hallway earlier. Gabriel…sighing he wondered where

Draco was right now. He had no fallow up on the investigation of the dead man that had been protecting Gabriel, or the car that had been the

cause of the explosion. His mind wandered to the possibilities, Potter didn't seem to be prepared fully for the reality that he had a son by the slimy

slytherin prince .

Waving from the window for the boy to come back he hoped his godson was still alive and if not he would protect Gabe as best as

he could.

***

Draco glared at Castairs, "Do you know something." The man did not answer right away , a thoughtful expression came upon his face. "Well an…

organization such as ours has many enemies from angered customers ,pass employees ,and rival fractions." Waving his hand he looked Draco in

the eye "But this one is not from any of those… minute threats , interestingly enough this person wants nothing but you, and the question is,

why?"Draco turned his face away from the cold eyes penetrating his very soul for answers. His mind sorted through images of enemy's and those

of whom he had killed. Not one of them had survived long, many had died if not by his hand than some else's. He finally one though out loud "I can

not seem to bring anyone to mind but my main concern is where my son is."

***

Izze Autmichs chewed gum while watching the crowds walk by, snapping random photos as she went. She shivered when a chilly wind blew

against her bare arms, looking up she noticed a man getting out of a fancy car. She blushed when she noticed him staring at her. He smiled and

waved her over, She walked over to his car, she knew this one could give her some excitement . She got into the car with him, it was just going to

be one quickie before she had to go back to class.

The next morning a young girls body would be found in a alley mutilated wearing an blonde wig and face filled with horror.

***

Gabe stared out the window watching the night clouds float by. He really missed his father, The dark man was nice but Gabe was feeling what

every 6 year old begins to feel away from home , homesickness. Finally feeling sleep catch up with him he laid down and went to bed

***

Hope. Hope was the one emotion Nott would not allow himself to feel. Considering the way things had ended between him and Ron he had no

illusions. Of this being easy, taking a draw from the cigarette. He blew out the smoke watching it curl amongst the shadows. Sighing he turned

towards the limo parked along the street across from him. Throwing the cigarette down he walked over to the car window. He felt a chill go down

his spine when he looked into cold grey eyes. "Hello, Lucius how was your stay in Azkaban."

***

"Do you believe this is enough to satisfy me." The room went silent at the yell coming from the office down the hallway. Inside stood a man

about 5'11with a toned physic his watery blue eyes normally calm were full of fire as they stared down at the young man across from him. "Jake,

we have a dead female and male bodies showing up in alleys with blonde wigs, he through the news paper onto the desk…And no one can find

any evidence or clue as to who is responsible for these murders, now tell me why is that ?!!." He waited for the young man across from him to offer

an opinion but instead the young man fiddled with file between his fingers. "And now I am being told not to look into it anymore this is worse than

the time the walking bridge collapsed and the case just happen to close all of sudden and no arrest where accounted for." "Mister Brass, we can't

go against the ministers orders…" Jake trailed off at the angry look he got. "No, we'll as far as he's concerned I want to continue keeping a look

out." Jake nodded and ran from the office.

***

Hermione held that mornings Quibbler in her hand noticing the spilled coffee from the broken mug on the floor. Her eyes wide her thought running into on another.

"Harry, has a son, and the mother is MALFOY!!!" The whole wizarding world thoughts voiced the same shock.

* * *

**Author:Thank you for reading, if u have any questions pls wait till after chapter 9 **

**and pls do review even if it's a simple "great" I wont beg to often but it gives me assurance that my story is being read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hey Hey I am sry for the long wait but here it is the high awaited 8th chapter.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own harry potter nor the carptathians .**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione rushed through the hallway of her building, hoping she could catch Harry to find out if the article was true or not. She pushed the elevator

button huffing and puffing in exasperation. Agitated she started to take the stairs when with a quiet ding the elevator doors open. In the elevated

stood the very person she wanted to see. "Harry Potter you have some explaining to do."

Gripping the newspaper in his hand Lucius frowned, "where could this nonsense have come from," he said to himself, he tossed The Quibbler onto

the floor. This show of human behavior was normally odd for a Malfoy, but since his imprisonment he had thought long and hard about his life and

where things had gone wrong. That experience did not make him softer, if anything, it made him even more fierce in protecting the family he had left.

He stood up and walked over to the tapestry that held the Malfoy family line. Sighing, he looked at each of the name's that read deceased beneath

them. "All of them dead, because we choose to fallow a maniac," he raised a hand to rub his brow…" and my wife six feet under for nothing." There

was a knock on the door of his study. He took a breath to steady himself annoyed by the interruption, "Enter." An elf appeared from behind the door.

"Sir, blinks is wanting you to know there is a Mister Snape here for you, Sir."

* * *

"The boy is alive." Draco's grey eyes snapped immediately to the face of Castairs. "What did you say?" Castairs sat on the leather couch across the

room Draco. They had come from the hospital that morning, and had caught a jet to Scotland, to the private cottage Castairs owned . "The boys is

alive it seems the wizarding world has found out about him through a small newspaper called the Quibbler." Before Castairs could give it to him, Draco

had jumped up and snatched the paper from his hands. Turning to him with anger flashing in his eye's, "I am going after him now and don't get in my

way." Castairs closed his eye's wearily saying, "And where is he exactly?" Draco paused, "I have no idea but this a clue, way better then him being

assumed dead." Draco immediately walked out of the room to get ready.

*******

Harry chugged down another beer, he was trying to drown out the incessant chattering in his head, how could life had gotten so screwed he

thought, "one minute I am following a normal case, you know an everyday thing, and then without warning I have a love child with Draco Malfoy. My

best friend is gay and was paid to live with someone for a year, and well hell Draco Malfoy isn't really dead. Sighing, he barley noticed the woman in

the corner of the bar who watching him. Her dark red cloak, looked like flowing blood, matched with pale skin and black eyes gave her very exotic

looking. Harry was in no state to noticed her or the fact she slipped something white and powdery into his drink while ordering hers. He only thought

he had drank to much when everything went black.

***

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" a male voice spoke. Harry groaned as he re-awoke with a headache. He opened his eye's only to hiss at the

bright light. "It seems he is awake." A another calm voice interjected capturing Harry's attention, slowly this time he opened his eye's. He looked

around as he shifted into a sitting position moaning.

He asked the obvious question. "Where am I?" And his eyes widened when he heard an old sarcastic voice answer, "Well potter obviously your not

at the four seasons." Harry was looking at Draco Malfoy an older Draco, but Draco nonetheless. "Oh, that's nice to know ." And with that he fainted.

*******

"Hermione over here!" Hermione turned around and smiled and ran to hug Seamus. "Seamus I'm happy your back I have so much to tell you." she

said. "Same to you." Seamus responded. She smiled and helped him grab his bags, "So how was New York?" He shrugged, "It was nice but I wouldn't

want to live there, way to expensive." They walked out to the car once there they through his things in the back and Hermione began to drive. "So

where's Harry?" Hermione smiled tightened "Well that the problem, we don't actually know where he is."

*******

The band below played a slow sultry song, the crowd was going wild for it. High up on a private balcony sat a woman, slowly sipping from the

delicate glass in her hand she contemplated the news she heard from, the Minister of the Muggle World, luckily she had been able to shut down the

investigation on that side. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and just listened, someone tapped on her shoulder. "Ms. Bones, would like another glass of

Merlot?" Opening her eyes she shook her head indicating that she has had enough. Standing up , she looked down at the teaming crowd below her

and smiled, "I believe it's time to go home, " she ordered. She was followed by 6 body guards and one man whose hand was placed intimately at the

curve of her back.

*******

Standing across the street a young man silently watched. The couple stood together. The man pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a few

numbers. A smooth rich voice answered, "Chris, I hope you have a reason for calling me." He chuckled, "David, I always have something good to tell

you. I've found him….The Carpathian you wanted." David gasped, "where are you, right now?!" Casually responding, "I'm across from the Death

Tone's concert. I will follow them and keep you updated, catch you later."

* * *

**REVIEW: I HOPE YOU REVIEW.... pLS ENJOY MY OTHER STORIES.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Pls forgive me for not updating....Ouch okay glare... aaaagh not the needles aaggh "SCENE BLocked" *bows plas enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Betting my life**

**watching the clock**

**scratching your soul**

**bleeding out lies**

**welcome to sanctuary.**

* * *

Lucius watched the fire crackle, an abandoned album at his feet. His mind had wandered into treacherous waters; his memories were painful at

best. How could he have let his life and family get so out of control? Gripping the wine glass in his hand, he threw it into the flames in frustration.

Getting up he walked out of the room ignoring the cane laying abandoned in the floor. Sock covered feet made not a sound as they stamped across

the floor. Lucius had almost made it to his study, when an elf popped up in front of him. "What is it?" The house elf cringed from Lucius glare," Pavul

is to tell master, master snape is here." Lucius eyes shifted into surprise, "Why would he be here?" Bringing his attention back to the elf "Send him

to my study and make sure no one interrupts us." Lucius closed the door silently behind himself. Leaning against it he closed his eyes trying to

collect together his nerves.

Snape walked into the room as usual with a majestic stride. Lucius never let Snape know how many times Lucius wished they could have been

closer. Slamming the door on that though, he stood "Well this is unsuspected visit, what brings you to my humble abode." Snape of course ignored

the hand Lucius had put out in greeting. Sitting down he laid his robes in the back of the chair. "Lucius I am not here in kindness, I am here with

important news."

Lucius dropped his hand he walked back around his mahogany desk. After sitting he raised a brow, "please… tell me your

important news." Snape gripped the edge of the arm chair. "You do not have to be condescending…" He was cut off by the dry laugh coming from

Lucius throat. "Forgive me old friend but you have caught me in a moment of morose thought… please in all seriousness tell me your news." Snape

turned his eyes way from the piercing silver that where drilling into his soul. "I wished that I could have saved Draco...b. before his death but

instead not some years later I have found a way to redeem myself. It seems I have found his son."

Lucius at first did no react, the line was not dead. He felt the need to howl in frustration or bend and sob. Both where unacceptable actions to

any pureblood but, he could whisper a silent prayer to his wife "Oh narcissi I can do everything over…I can return the light to this barren family." His

face a still stone he only asked one question "Who is the mother?" Snape shifted subconsciously Lucius zeroed on him with his eyes. Finally giving

up Snape blurted it out "I believe that would be Draco." : excuse me: "Please…explain." Snipe stood restless he walked back in forth as the story

poured. "I believe you son had an affair with harry potter couple of years after faking his demise…raising his hand he halted Lucius question… He

than I believe got caught up in an accident which I am looking into." Lucius stood and walked towards him slowly Snape took a step back at the look

in Lucius eyes. "Take me to my grandson…Now."

Harry yawned as he looked out the window; they had left him in here after he had fainted. Really why do people never stay dead in this world? I

mean does having magic mean you must come back to life all the time. He crossed his arms and wondered what his friends would think if they knew

that he had a son and had a one night stand with Draco Malfoy. Then again they probably say it had been brewing for years. Not that harry wasn't

confused enough about his orientation. He was a grown man he had boyfriends, girlfriends and one night stands aplenty. Smirking to himself it

wasn't like he as bad looking. Hearing foot steps outside the door. Quickly standing he waited for the person to enter the room.

Ron was shocked to be looking at him, Theo could tell. He had wanted to do this for months; his beautiful, strong love had only gotten more

handsome. "Why are you here?" Theo looked up at this question "I've wanted to see you I…" Ron raised his hand to cut him off "We won't talk

about this here." He looked around the book store, seeing no one there who looked suspicious he grabbed Theo's hand and dragged him outside

into the side alley. "Now talk, what is it you want from me?" Theo couldn't resist grabbing Ron he pulled into a tight hug he breathed in Ron scent.

"Please, please give me another chance; I was scared to let you in." Ron pushed away from him "You can't do this... can't just come back and say

that. I can't take you back that easily." What would happen next, Ron would wish he had never condescended to talk to Theo at all.

Hermione watched Ron get drag someone into the Alley. Sighing she chased after him, it was funny how they would be working together once

again almost like in school. Except this time it would be only them and their goal would be to find Harry. She quickly pushed he was threw the crowd

before turning into the Alley. She drew up short at the site before Ron Weasly was standing before her with another mans tongue down his throat.

Blushing she gasped "Oh my…" They bother jerked apart and stared at her in shock.

* * *

**Author:Sigh pls review if my fan are still out there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Hiii , okay so it's been forever and I can't sit with not finishing this story so if your still fallowing this story here you go, pls Review**

**Dislaimer: JK rowling I as only barrowing them don't hate**

* * *

To gain Hope and faith  
Crumbling life comes together in my hands  
My only glory is showing you mercy  
To be an optimist is freeing

I could be damned in my hallow will to love  
Bleeding inside, I've forged myself to be this way  
Fantasies are what I yearn to live  
Humans I can not forgive  
Redemptiion my shallow offer

* * *

**Diagon Alley (why, oh why)**

Hermione witheyes wide , contemplated hitting herself with a stupify, just to pretend this awkward scene never happened. Ron had been locked

lipped with Theodore Nott who seemed still eager to continue. Ron struggled to push him off, "look Hermione I…it's not what you think, pausing he

looked at Nott…I can explain…" He was cut off by her raising her hand, feeling wary he gripped his fist tighter. "Ron…I think you should finish your

business with Nott, and we will talk later." And with a whirl of robes and Curly hair she exited the Alleyway and joined the crowd of casual

shoppers.

Ron head was bent; he could not fully absorb what had just happened. He felt someone touch his shoulder and flinched. "Ron… Ron please

listen to me…", "Why couldn't Nott just shut up, just the once." Hitting the hand off his shoulder, Ron eyes cut Nott to the core "Stop, just stop.

Okay, my life is already complicated enough and now…" He threw his hands up, feeling tears surface; he just turned his back and proceeded to

leave the Alley. "RON! …" Ron turned back only to see Nott begging him to stay. "Theo, I…I'll call you later alright" and with that he apperated

away. Finally allowing himself to fall apart, once he entered the sanctity of his room.

* * *

**BIG malfoys BENZ**

"Are you sure he is Draco's son?" Snape felt himself almost roll his eyes, every 2 minutes lucius had asked him that question. Pretending to be

aloof, he shifted slightly and took a deep breath. Snape knew him so well…One could almost say, too long. He remembered the constant

embarrassing dreams, he often felt the eldest between the two. Lucius had been one of those who had lived the slytherin dream. Almost like the

prince that had became the King, He had been the only one willing to jump into the skirmishes between Snape and the ever horrible marauders.

At one point Snape could have sworn that Lucius had been jealous of the marauders, not that snape wanted try to understand the man's logic.

Snape forced his mind to clear, "I have told you several times that, the …boy…is…Draco's." Lucius as he expected had noticed the long pause's

and glared at him. His eyes spitting annoyance, hate and something Snape had long ago learned to ignore.

* * *

**Coffee shop on canary strt**

"Calvin, this better be good." Laughing the young mans eye's sparkled humor at the Officer seating across from him. "Officer Brast, one would

almost think you dislike me." The man's eye blazed at the sarcasm dripping from the young mans voice. Gritting his teeth he prayed for calm,"

Please, feel free to tell me what you called me out here for…" Playing with the rim of his straw the young man looked thoughtful "Well I just

finished with one of my cases and I heard from a little birdie that you needed someone to investigate the "Chrome "cases." Brast cut him off "And

you think you're the man for this mission."

Looking excited Calvin leaned closer "I've been so bored lately I figured this would be just the thing for me to look into." Brast contemplated

this, it could be horrible if the bureau found out, but he was tired of being pushed off. Than again the boy was a thief, EX-killer, and Former marine

aside from his look of youth he was turning 32. Brast stared hard at him, "Fine but make sure no one finds out…_at all." _Calvin stood a glowing

smile, bordering on obscene, "Aye, Aye captain", and disappeared without a sound into the street.

* * *

**Scotish cabin**

Harry was annoyed, very annoyed. They had left him here for 4 hours and he was not interested in being left out of a mission or some exciting

discovery. Closing his eyes he felt around, gripping tightly to his core he pulled magic and weaved it. The door in front of him popped open. Only to

almost hit Draco in the face, with an unusual grace Draco avoided it.

His silver eye's drilling holes into harry he decided to let it slide, "It seems that Gabriel was taken to my godfathers home, pausing he walked

around and untied the ropes…So you are going with us to his house." Harry flexed his hands to get blood back into them and consciously tried not

to strangle Malfoy. "And, what makes you think I will go along with this?" Draco seemed surprised that Harry would even ask "To see your son of

course." …Okay where there goes the possibility of denial. "Who is you god father?" Silver eye's sparked in humor "Why, Snape of course." Why

did life hate him, was Harrys last thought.

* * *

**A gruesome Place (shiver)**

Gabriel did not like the people looking down at him; they had knocked the elf's out. And had laughed when he had cried, wiping at his red cheeks

he glared at them. "My daddy is going to kick you butts." They smirked at that," What is that poof going to do to use except ask use to roger him."

The man where laughing at the stupid mans joke until he went stiff and began to scream.

Gabriel eyes widened in horror, as he stared at the man screaming before the man fell. He turned as everyone else turned to the door. This

person was worse and he made Gabriel Cringe on the inside.

"You will not talk about my love in that way, the others stiffened with fear at the soft voice… understood, Good."

* * *

**Author: pls review and let me know you thier lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: I finished one story, now it's time to wrap this one up pls enjoy this chapter.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't any of the characters aside from the obvious**

* * *

**My heart stops**  
**Bells ring**  
**let me down**  
**can I drown**

**open wounds**  
**bleeding crimson**  
**laughing at me**  
**are you lost**

**~~lethie**

* * *

**HOTEL **

Is it wrong to love someone? Nott gripped the phone in his hand, his head bent over. He took in slow breathes trying to gain control. As a former slytherin it was insulting, how fast he lost all composure when faced with Ron. Standing he replaced the phone in the receiver, the sun was setting he walked across the soft carpet towards the closet. Glimpsing himself in the mirror, he could see the result of sleepless nights. Ignoring his image, he pulled open the closet door and grabbed a red shirt from the mass. Pulling it on he reached over for his wand sitting on the couch. The moon behind shined ominously, inviting mischief. Nott left the Hotel room promising him self that one way or another Ron would be returning that night with him willingly or not.

* * *

**SNAPE MANOR**

Snape stood his mouth hanging open, the Door was wide open. Rushing forward, he was closely fallowed by Malfoy. They rushed in only to take step back, at the smell of dead flesh. Malfoy sharply covered his nose, "What is this, Snape?" Snape merely shook his head staring unbelieving, at the corpses of his Elfs. He began to walk forward, "Gabe!...Gabe!" Malfoy fallowed him, finally he couldn't take it, grabbing Snapes arm he jerked him around, "Snape!" Snapes eyes were wide and unfocused whispering he leaned into Malfoys embrace, "He's gone…Someone's taken Alex…I've failed Draco, he turned his eyes towards Malfoy…What am I going to tell his father?"

* * *

**CHROME MURDER CRIME SCENE**

Calvin walked around in circles looking here and there. He felt something inside of him sigh in satisfaction. This kind of work had always excited him; truly this was the only world he could live in. After the accidental death of his wife, he had nothing else. Grinning he turned and headed towards the next Crime Scene. His instincts alerted him to something; sharply turning he avoided a knife to his side. Standing in front of him, was a young man, age most likely thirteen. Something was off with the youngster his eyes seemed unfocused. "Why are you messing were your not wanted." The voiced crooned, the eyes narrowed. "I thought you had stopped this kind of stuff, Cally…Your not going to stop me." Calvin stood straight the wand in his pocket bristling, He smiled, "I retired, but when the supernatural seems to keep knocking at my door, I figured why not track down some prey." The boy grinned, causing the angelic face to twist demonically, "HAHAHA, snapping his head from side to side…Your nothing and you have come to my field to hunt…be careful, here I am the King of the Jungle." Before Calvin could stop the boy, he stabbed himself in the side of the neck.

Calvin eyes wide stared, "Well…Damn!"

* * *

**ON THE ROAD**

Draco sat stiff in his seat, his mind whirling with thoughts. Was his son okay? Who was the kidnapper? Would his son still be with his God father? Draco couldn't breathe he felt the world collapsing around, he had been so careful …with everything; he never should've taken the mission.

Seated across from Harry could see the thoughts speeding pass Malfoys eyes. Personally, Harry wasn't in any better state, a son and now another enemy. All his friends would say this was the average day in his life. He felt extreme curiosity at what Malfoy had been up to all these years. He opened his mouth when the driver interrupted. "We've arrived Monsieur."

* * *

**IN HELL (NOT LITERALLY, BUT CLOSE)**

"How is the boy?" The voice arose from the person seated in front of the fire. "He is fine so far…Are you sure he is necessary…" "Of course, without him we can not get the other." Daemon, nodded before leaving the room, he felt his soul shudder, but once you made a deal with a demon you stuck to it.

Whispers echoed off the walls, "My beautiful, will come…he will come for his darling and when he does the magical world will burn and _burn._

In a dark room a young boy silently cried as he heard the evil whispers. "Daddy, please don't come…Daddy…"

* * *

**Authors: This one will be wrapped next soo read and review if ya want lol SAyoo-nara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:...Aigoo have you been waiting this long, lol well despite some of the spell check this is for all intents and purposes the nxt chapter.**

**Disclaimer:ME, don't own harry but Calvin he's mine.**

* * *

**she hurt herself again today;  
Again I asked her why.  
For when I saw her torn like this,  
A part of me would die.**

**But she'll just look back silently-**  
**A look I've known too long;**  
**In muffled voice and pouty lips,**  
**She'd say that nothing's wrong.**

**~ drk poem, from a drk writer**

* * *

**The Police Station**

"I want to know, why I have a thirteen year olds body lying in my morgue." Calvin sat in Brass's he allowed the Chief to have his moment before interrupting him. "I'm pretty sure that who eve is behind these murders decided that he would send me a message through the boy." Rolling his eyes, Brass sat down, "And let me guess, it was something along the lines of, 'Stop investigating of else' right?" Calvin nodded his eyes seemingly to staring into space, "I think we are dealing with more than one person." Brass nodded placing both his elbows on the table he leaned forward, his eyes intense upon Calvin. "I can't have any more bodies show up, in downtown London or pretty soon we won't be able to keep this a minor issue. Soon the public themselves will start to notice the pattern, of young people missing." Calvin they both looked up when they heard someone knock. "Enter." Jake Brass's assistant walked behind him stood a tall man his hair swept back, graying at the temples. "It's the minister to see you, sir."

* * *

**In front of the manor**

Snape and the older Malfoy still sat on the floor inside when they hear the sound of a car pulling up. Getting up and separating Snape dusted himself off, before continuing outside as if his hysterics had never happen. Older Malfoy watched before fallowing behind, they came to the door when from the sleek automobile, came to a stop. From with in came two figures one a tall figure with blond hair and another with raven hair and spectacles. Before Snape could stop him, The Elder Malfoy yelled out "DRACO!" and ran over to his sun with surprising agility.

* * *

**In front of the manor (2nd pov)**

Draco looked up in surprise, "father? FATHER!" he felt the strong arms from his child hood wrap around him. He blinked, as his father seemed to be crying. "I thought I would never see you again my son, oh thank Merlin…" pulling back his father looked him up and down. "You look so much like your mother; he seemed to hesitate, I had thought I'd failed her when I returned only to find your body." Draco felt the trembling in is father's arms; it had been so many years. Deciding to deal with the more pressing issue he looked towards Snape who stood a little ways behind his father. "Snape, is my son here?"

Snape turned his eyes away from his, Draco felt a feeling of horror enter his stomach. "Snape, answer me, where is my son!?" Snape looked up his eyes desolate, "Draco, I'm so sorry. Some one had taken him." Draco eyes widened in horror he felt the strength that had been supporting drain out. He fell to his knees and lost himself in darkness.

* * *

**Canary Strt Café**

Ron sat at a table in the corner, watching the coming and goings of muggles. He had needed to get away…from everything and funny enough. The muggle world often gave his mind peace, compared to the wizarding world that never seemed to slow down. He sipped from the cup in front of him, letting the taste of apples soothe his already frayed nerves. Last night he had met with Nott. And his couldn't believe the result was his aching body and a satisfied grin on Notts face in the morning.

He hated this game he wanted to have a real love with someone. With Nott everything was too intense, he had to end it or soon they would both burst into flames. If it wasn't love …was it obsession, a need for control on Nott's end. Ron sighed; maybe he should just be with Nott, than when Nott decides to throw him away he won't have any excuse to stay around. Standing he left three dollars as tip on the table and walked out only to run in Hermione on her way in.

* * *

**EVIL LAIR WITH GABE**

Gabe, didn't like the dark, he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He wished he father would find him and rescue him he wished so hard that he felt his chest begin to ache. He mind receded until Gabe heard something; he turned a glowing figure turned towards at the same time. Gabe blinked before he his heart beat ion shock. "Papa…PAPA!" "GABE!"

* * *

**Author: YOSh! I'm never going to abandon a story fully unless I happen to lose the password lol .'**


	13. Time moves

**Author: Welcome and here I am to finish this story, so read and enjoy.**

* * *

**I have watched you from afar  
for many, many years.  
Now is the time to make my move  
And to show who I am.  
I want to take you in my arms  
And never let you go.  
You are my all, my everything  
And I will make you mine.**

**~~~ Paine Anonymous **

* * *

**Dream/Reality**

* * *

Draco stared at his son, he must be dreaming. Looking around the room, all he could see was darkness. "Papa…"

Draco turned his head back towards his son, walking forward he reached out to him. Only to flinch away when his arm went right through him, Gabe began to cry. Draco feeling his inside twists in anxiety. Quickly started asking questions, "Gabe, where are you…you have to tell me who took you."

Gabe trying to speak while sniffling, breathed harshly his little chest rising up and down, "The man, Papa he took me and hurted all the elb'es. H-he said he would get Papa too."

Draco blinked in confusion, he knelt in front of Gabe, "Baby, you have to tell me does the man have anything on his face or body, that daddy could recognize."

Gabe nodded," He hab's drawing on his face Papa, it looks ugly."

Draco nodded, when he felt something pulling him. Panic he cried out, catching Gabe's attention.

"papa, PAPA! D-don't leave…me DADDY!"

Draco reached out to him only to be sucked back into darkness; he could only hear the echo of his child screams in his ears.

* * *

**MALfoY MAnnor**

* * *

"Well this is awkward." "You can say that again Potter."

The three men simply glared at each other, well more like two on one. Draco was knocked out up stairs, with an elf watching over him.

"So…Potter how did you end up, sleeping with my son?" Snape winced at the Elder Malfoy's bluntness.

Though Potter didn't seem to be shocked at all, "Well I'm not quite sure about when, just that it happened. If it is proven with some science I have no problem to help out."

"That's if we want your help." Lucius stated his eyes narrowed in a cat like fashion.

Snape decided this had gone on too long, "If you too would please end the bickering, and Lucius stop trying to provoke him. Right now we should be focused on getting Gabe back and the only way we can is working together."

Lucius and Potter both groaned, before turning when they heard the door being opened. Draco his eyes filled with tears looked back at them, "I think I know who it is….the person who has Gabe."

* * *

**CAfe GUMI.**

* * *

Ron stared at his old friend, "Cally, there is no way you are asking me, what you are asking me right now."

Calvin shrugged, "I figured you could help me, she was kind enough to lead me to you."

Ron turned his glare towards Hermione, who sheepishly grinned back at him. "I didn't actually expect to see you at the café. I was just going to listen to his idea, but it's a good idea all you have to do is play his boyfriend. So he can get into the Gayzzird event. You won't have to do anything else, and plus you might find someone better than Nott."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm gay not a flying fairy, and Calvin your mother would shoot me if I took you there."

Calvin laughed, "Ron, I'm older than you and my mother stopped caring a long time ago. Just take me there and then you can leave. There is just something there I'm sure that will help me with my case. C'mon you helped me out back in Boston, do so here."

Ron scoffed, "Hah, that was a totally different thing, but …I'll help you out, just don't get all scared when we get there and no fighting with touchy guys."

With that Ron slammed his way out of the Café; Hermione sipped some of her chamomile tea, "Well that went well, don't you think so?"

Calvin just laughed.

* * *

**Police Office**

* * *

Brady didn't like some stuffed frat boy graduate entering his office and telling him what to do.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that piece of crapt you just spoke."

The minister didn't flinch at the officers tone of voice. "I want you to stop looking into the case and leave it alone. We have other's involve and the handling of this case must be delicate."

Brady stood and walked over to the edge of his desk covered with piles of folders. Smacking them onto the floor he glared, "Craige! What is going on that you keep trying to push me away from the cases. Sixteen, young teens have disappeared only to show up later dead. The people of London are panicking and the newspapers are acting like it's isn't happening."

Brady's eyes were fierce with a mix of emotions as he stared at the Minister. Waiting for his old friend to at least say something he searched the ministers face for emotion. If he had meant anything to man's past he deserved that much.

Standing, the minister, his eyes cold walked towards Brady, and pushing his taller and muscular against the shorter man's frame. He hissed into his ear something that caused Brady eyes to widen in fear.

_"What if I said that the illegitimate Son of Albus Dumbledore wanted to burn the whole world down? And that he has already targeted the big wigs families across the world to be able to do what he wants. He has already threatened my family…I'm trapped John."_

* * *

**Club P.S. (gay night)**

* * *

Nott stared from the balcony at Ron who had just entered with an attractive stranger. This wasn't right nothing here was right. Ron belonged to him and he'd thought he'd carved that into his body earlier.

Glaring he pushed off, a young man trying to get his attention. He would slowly watch from the top and if that man laid a single finger on Ron he would not hesitate in killing the upstart.

"What are you looking at, Nott?"

Pansy tipped over in her heels, her makeup and plastic surgery made her look great. Despite being married she still enjoyed her night life.

"Nothing Pansy just saw something irritating." Pansy sighed, "Well don't bring my night down let's go down there and teach those muggles a thing or two about dancing."

With that she dragged him down from the balcony towards the dance floor.

* * *

**Sinister Home**

* * *

"I think it's time to act."

The smile that appeared on the others face was frightening.

"Tell the Crouch to bring me Draco, or I'll kill his nephew. I don't have to patients to wait anymore. I'm eager to bring my father worlds down and I need my lover to do so, Daemons bring him to me.

Daemon nodded, before leaving motioning to two others to follow him they left out into the night.

* * *

**Author: I've been gone and now I'm back so enjoy and let'go**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: Hey...long time no see, lol well enjoy please **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters.**

* * *

**"Leave behind the passive dreaming of a rose-tinted future. The energy of happiness exists in living today with roots sunk firmly in reality's soil."  
― IKEDA**

* * *

**MANOR**

* * *

Draco didn't want to repeat himself, but he was sure he would have to.

Potter jumped up and started walking back and forth, stopping he glanced at Draco, before he continued walking a hole in the ground.

After a minute he raised his arms in frustration, "So you are saying, you whacko ex-boyfriend, the only son of Albus Dumbledore, wants to bring the wizarding world down."

Draco nodded, roling his eyes, "Yes."

Harry stared at him before finally bringing himself to answer, "How on earth did you even meet him?!"

Draco turned eyes to the window, "I will admit at the time, I was young and lost, I believe it was a year after school finished. Fath-father had left for France, to grieve…and I, well I grieved in my own way. My way just happened to involve, drugs, sex and a lot of alcohol."

Draco stood, feeling restless, he didn't like the feel of the others gazes of pity on his back.

"I was lost, and he found me, so I guess I became his lover by chance. But I assure you Potter; while he is the one who saved me he is also the one who damned me."

Dracos eyes fierce he stared Potter down, "Don't believe for second, that I carry an inch of love for the man who made me become more a monster then I ever could possibly have been in school, under Voldermort."

* * *

**CLUB**

* * *

"I don't know how you do this?!"

Calvin yelled into Rons ear, as they made their way through the club arm in arm. Ron rolled his eyes, "I told you before, this isn't my scene, but you are the one who said, that his only clue came from here."

Calvin, wanted badly to make his pants less tight, if another person grabbed his ass, he would surely flip.

Pulling away from Ron, he yelled, "I'm going to see if that person is here, I'll be right back!"

Ron watched him go his face worried, after being bumped around by other people. He decided to walk over to the bar. Taking a seat he ordered and waited

"I thought you understood you're place last night."

Ron jerked around, facing Nott, he turned away from him, "All I learned is that you are the same."

Nott reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling Ron close to him, "I don't care for your tone, Ron. Maybe we should go to the back, and give your throat a tuning?"

"I don't think he will like that at all."

Calvin grabbed Ron's arm out of Notts hold, smiling he lead Ron away.

* * *

**POLICE**

* * *

Brady pushed Craige back, before something stupid happened. Getting his emotions in order he spoke, "Well, than I guess we are going to have to find him, before he gets to your family.

"Brady!" "NO!"

The Minister, stared at his old friend in shock, "No, Craige I'm not going to play with you, we are going to bring this murdering son-ofa-bitch to justice. I promise you that I won't let your family get harmed. I promise you."

The minister went to speak again, but the secretary opened the door interrupting him, "Sorry, to interrupt you but Chief Brady there is a guy down stairs, says' you called him, a Calvin."

* * *

**not sure yet (scary)**

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath before she pushed the door open. She didn't where they'd brought her, she shouldn't have been walking the Alleys alone.

She quickly crawled into the hallway; she did hesitate, sneaking down the hall way she'd almost made it to the stair case when she heard voices. Seeing a door, she rushed into the room and shutting the door, she waited for the people to pass.

"Who' b ar' you?"

Hermioen jerked around only to be staring at who she assumed was Draco's son.

"Well, now I know who captured me."

* * *

**Au: Thanks for reading, it tool a long time.**


End file.
